Adventures in Draenor: Assault on the Dark Portal
by LordTomyh
Summary: A group of friends find themselves again in the magic-blasted lands around the Dark Portal, facing the return of an old, but new, enemy. Will history repeat itself, or is a new war about to begin. Reviews are welcome, as are favourites and follows.
1. Warning in Advance

The wind played happily through the summer air, picking at the leaves and flowers as it went. A pile of loose wooden shavings shivered as the breeze danced around it, inciting it to join them in the sky.

Eteryn Stormarrow, night elf adventurer and hero of Azeroth, put down the bar of wood he was carving and closed his eyes as the wind washed over him, playing with his long hair and unkempt beard.

_There is danger_

Eteryn's eyes opened with a snap, his smile falling.

_Dark forces come again. The cycle repeats._

Eteryn was no shaman, but he knew that when the wind spoke you listened. He got to his feet and threw the bar of wood in a bag hanging from his belt as he made his way through the shaded forest to his home in the green pastured hills of Elwynn. As he neared the wood and stone building he heard swearing and a looming dark figure come around the other side of the building.

"Ren," Eteryn said, walking to his friend to check on him. A head taller than the elf and several hands wider Renegade the draenei death knight growled and threw a bar of twisted lumped metal behind him.

"The latest batch of ghost iron somehow mixed with the saronite and clogged up two of the forges. Gonna take me a week to clean them."

"I think we have something bigger to worry about," Eteryn said, his friend just noticing the serious face.

"What's wrong?" Renegade asked, the tendrils growing from his face starting to twitch.

"The wind warned me of dark forces are coming, the cycle repeats," Eteryn answered, turning and heading to the front door. Ren followed. The Death Knight had long since learnt to listen to the elf's sixth sense as he called it. So far it had warned them about Deathwing's attack on Stormwind and the parting of the Pandarian mists, months before heroes of the Alliance made landfall on the lost continent.

The pair entered the house, making straight past the lounge room and the group sitting in front of the cold hearth. One of the group stood up and followed, shooting a 'stay here' to the others as he followed Eteryn and Renegade into the next room.

"What's wrong?" the human asked, sitting down in front of the large paper-covered desk as Eteryn sat behind it; Renegade opting for his favourite spot leaning against the wall besides the human.

"The wind gave me a warning Raphon. Said dark forces are coming again and the cycle repeats," was the elf's reply as he dug through the paper, looking for something. Raphon shot a concerned glance at Renegade before looking back to Eteryn.

"Is it the Legion?"

"The wind didn't say, only that the cycle repeats." Eteryn said as he pulled a large bound book from under the piles of paper and scrolls and opened it to a blank page. "But it's going on the list along with the Scourge."

"The Scourge is destroyed though," Ren said, holding up his hand. "Without Arthas they fell apart and died."

"According to the official story, which we all know isn't true." Raphon said as he grabbed a writing kit from a nearby table and laid it across his lap. "But I agree with Ren it can't be the Scourge. They don't have the strength to muster another attack on the world."

"Which leaves us with the legion," Eteryn agreed, jotting down the winds message in the book. "I think people with good eyes and ears around the world are-"

_The hole in the world. The bridge to darkness._

Eteryn froze mid-word, looking up at the others. They both saw his gaze, Ren pushing himself off the wall as Raphon stopped preparing the kit.

"The wind again?" the human asked.

"What did it say?" the draenei followed.

Eteryn licked his lips and repeated the winds message, quickly jotting it down and leaning back in his chair to examine what he wrote.

"The Dark Portal?" he said after several minutes, cocking his head confused. "That thing's been quiet for years, so has Outland."

"Unless the Legion is preparing to inv-"

Raphon suddenly sat bolt-upright in his chair, dropping the writing kit as his face and eyes went white with shock.

"Dark forces come again. The cycle repeats. The hole in the world. The bridge to darkness," he whispered, fear heavy in his words. Eteryn leaned over the table and put his hand on his friends shoulder as Ren knealt down besides the human.

"Raphon, talk. What does this mean?"

"The First War. When the Orcs first invaded Azeroth from the Dark Portal. It is the only time in the history of this world where invaders have poured out from the Portal," The Human said quietly, swaying under the elf's hand.

"Hold on, what about when the Portal re-opened and demons poured out?"

"That was the first time actual demons came through. Before that it was Orcs, Ogres and all manner of creatures from Draenor."

"So what your saying another orc invasion is going to come from Outland?" Ren asked, sounding a little sceptical. Raphon bowed his head and shook it from side to side as if trying to clear something.

"It's the only thing that makes sense. Dark forces come again. The cycle repeats. The hole in the world. To me it sounds like the First War about to begin again."

"Ok look," Eteryn said, patting Raphon's shoulder. "The wind gave us a warning, but we don't know what it means at the moment. We know something bad is about to happen but maybe we have some time this time around."

Eteryn sat back in his chair and picked up another writing kit as Renegade started picking up the ink-stained wreck of the last one; Raphon just sat still in his chair, taking deep breaths.

"I'm going to send a message to some our friends with ears in the Earthen Ring, the Cenarion Circle and the Silver Hand, Blood Knights and Sunwalkers. Maybe they've got something I can't hear. I'm also going to send the winds words to some of the officials in Stormwind. Hopefully they can look into this further."

Just as Eteryn was about to put ink to paper the wind shouted in his ear.

_They come! They come again! Blood Preceds them as they march upon us now!_

Eteryn froze up, taking a sharp breath, before slowly putting the quill back in the inkwell and turning to face his friends.

"We're out of time so it seems. They're here."

* * *

><p>Eteryn, Raphon and Renegade stormed out of the study, past their two friends scrambling out of their way. The trio stormed through the library to the armoury, Eteryn quickly unlocked the thick iron bound door and everyone rushed in.<p>

"What's going on?" blurted out a young blood elf as she and the human women rushed into the armoury after the three, finding them grabbing weapons and armour. "Did you guys get a quest or something?"

"We're going to Stormwind, Eteryn got warnings of an invasion from the Dark Portal and we're going to investigate." Raphon replied as he slid his blue and gold trimmed warhammer from it's bed and leaned it against the table.

The blood elf shared concerned looks with her partner before rushed back through the library, disappearing through the double doors. The human women rushing into the armoury and started grabbing her weapons.

"Invasion by who?" asked the human women, pulling a staff and bag of powders and crystals from it's shelf. "The Legion?"

"No idea Emily, the wind was vague, then screaming they're here they're here," Eteryn replied as he slung his weapons belt over his head before rushing to help Raphon with his armour. "Whoever it is they've been here before. Raphon thinks it could be a repeat of the First War.

Emily froze where she was and turned on the human paladin, fear and shock in her eyes.

"A repeat of the First war?" Emily asked. "How is that even posibly?"

"I don't know, but I got a bad feeling," Raphon said as he slipped on his plated gauntlets and tied them tight. Raphon worked on the knots and straps across the paladins back; Renegade finishing loading himself and storming off, almost knocking down another night elf as he went.

"Why did I get rudely interrupted by Raphon's magic sucking ward barging through the second floor and why is Ren in such a foul mood today?"

"Azeroth may be in danger again brother," Eteryn replied as he finished up on Raphon's back and turned around to grab the humans shoulderpads. The night elf coldly leant against the door and watched his twin and the two humans run around.

"The world is always in trouble Eteryn, why should this be so special?" he asked in a flat coldy voice. Eteryn shot a nasty glare at his twin and finished up on Raphon's armour, stepping back as the Paladin reached for his hammer.

"Either grow a heart or fuck off Dyl! This is serious!"

Eteryn's twin rolled his eyes and pushed off the door, walking away without a word. Raphon shot a rude glare at the elf's back and turned to Eteryn.

"Remind me why we let the psychopathic death knight that tried to kill us a dozen or so times live in the attic?"

"Because I'd rather him live here where I know he is than be out there where I don't know where he is. There's enough spells on the grounds to tell me if he's here or not and keep him here if I need so." Eteryn said, stepping out of the armoury and taking a step to the side so Raphon and Emily could pass by.

"He still gives me the creeps," Emily said, rubbing her arms. "I just don't like the way he glares at everything. So cold, so meticulous, so-"

"Heartless," Eteryn finished for her as he leant in a picked up a large white and gold staff topped with a rounded cross. He passed the staff to Emily and quickly locked the iron-bound doors, pocketing the keys just as quickly.

"Emily can you open a portal to Stormwind?" Eteryn asked the human women, changing the subject as he marched out of the library. Renegade and the blood elf stood waiting on the large dark blue rune embedded in the floor. The death Knight turned as the three came in and threw several bags at them, all caught with each and tied to belts as the five came together on the rune.

"Sure can. I slim-lined the portals too, using the shards from the farm in-"

"Now please," Eteryn said, politely but forcefully. Emily blinked a few times, forgetting what she was doing, before remembering with a guilty smile.

"Uhm sure, one moment."

The mage closed her eyes and held her hands out, whispering under her breath as her fingers began to glow with dancing runes or purple and blue appearing around them. The others stepped behind her and watched as her hands began to glow brighter and brighter. The air in front of them began to waver and bulge, like looking through a distorted lens. Slowly the image began to swirl, until finally the centre caved in, turning the distorted air into a hole through space. A light wind screamed as it was sucked through the portal, however it did not register on the five as they quickly stepped through the portal and disappeared. Emily was the last one through, the portal snapping shut after she had, returning quiet to the house. From the stairs Eteryn's twin watched the whole thing, his cold face unchanged


	2. Getting Close to the Action

Renegade's hoofed feet clicked loudly on the smoothed stone floors as he emerged from the portal, quickly looking around before stepping further into the long narrow room. Half a dozen or so humans and mages of the other races of the Alliance stood or sat dotted around the room, pouring over books and scrolls, peering into bowls of water and mirrors or writing.

The blood elf and Eteryn came through the portal next, the younger elf looking about the room nervously.

"I think Raphon's looking a bit green," Renegade said, smirking at the paladin as he stumbled through the portal and stood hunched over hands on his knees. Eteryn shook his head at the death knight while the blood elf appeared by the human's side, checking if he was ok; Emily stepped through the portal and shook her head at the paladin. With a loud swallow Raphon waved them off and stood up straight, exhaling.

"I hate portal travel," he said, wiping his face. "I don't care if its the fastest way to travel I hate it."

"Oh light, why are you all here dressed like you're ready to kill something?" Larimaine, the cities portal trainer, said as she stormed over the group, holding a writing kit. "Are you guys here for a quest or something? Cause you showing up here like there's a war going on is never good."

"I was warned of an-"

"Invasion from the Dark Portal but some darkness we have seen before?" the trainer asked in irritation, quickly marking the parchment she held. "You're not the first person to say that within the last twenty minutes."

Larimaine turned and walked towards the other end of the room, the group falling in line behind her. "We've been getting reports from mages in the city and from the country, as well as from Dalaran, Ironforge and Darnassus that shamans, druids, and even some priests and paladins are getting warnings of a threat invading Azeroth."

"I had a feeling I wasn't the only one," Eteryn remarked, peeking over the humans shoulder at her parchment. "How many reports so far?"

"At least 100, with more coming in. Spymaster Shaw is meeting with the King and the generals at the moment. They- Oh for lights sake Allyeria! Stop cowering behind Raphon! No one is going to hurt you!" Larimaine snapped at the blood elf hiding behind the paladin. She squeaked and disappeared behind the human, only her staff peeking over his shoulder. Renegade, Emily and Eteryn laughed at the cute display; the mage placing a hand on the young elf's shoulder to try coax her out.

"Larimaine," one of the mages at the scyring bowls called out, waving the portal trainer over. Larimaine sighed and put a hand to her head before heading over.

Eteryn watched her go before turning to his party. "I think we should go to Old town, see what we can get out of the SI:7."

"I don't think the spymaster of Stormwind is just going to hand over information to us Eteryn," Raphon said, following the night elf anyway. "I mean we're just adventurers really."

"We're also heroes of the Alliance, protectors of Azeroth, champions of Outland, destroyer of dragons, liberators of Orgrimmar," Eteryn replied, not turning around as he spoke. "And when the Alliance or the Horde, nether Azeroth, needs us we'll be the first on the front lines ready to serve."

Raphon stared at the night elf and shook his head. However he couldn't help the smile that spread across his face; although he couldn't see it everyone else in the party was smiling as well.

The group crossed the room quickly, arriving at one of the two massive warp-gates at opposite ends of the room. Swirling green energy filled the circular gate as a crackling aura radiated from the stones holding it. Raphon looked at the portal and a green tinge crept into his skin. "Dammit," he muttered as Eteryn stepped into the green wall and disappeared.

"Here," Renegade said behind the paladin, putting his hand on Raphon's back and pushing the human through the portal. Raphon swore as he fell through the portal, Ren burst into laughing while Emily and Allyeria glared at the draenei and quickly followed the Raphon through the portal.

"Every time," Renegade smiled. "I love it."

* * *

><p>The Old Town of Stormwind was bustling as its streets were crowded by adventurers, the merchants who had made their trades here and the various officers and member of the SI:7, the Champions hall and the Stormwind command centre.<p>

Eteryn and Renegade watched the crowd from the door of the Pig and Whistle Inn, the elf nursing a mug of ale.

"Remind me again why we're bothering to get rooms here in the city. Our house is down the road at Goldshire," Renegade asked as he inspected one of his swords. Eteryn took a swig of his drink and continued to watch the crowds. "Because I want to be close enough to the SI:7 to respond quickly. It would take an hour to prepare messengers and send them out."

"Right, we're booked in," Raphon said as he stepped between the two, putting a handful of silver and copper pieces in a pouch. "They said we'll get a discount if we don't break anything this time."

"I don't think we're going to be here long enough," Eteryn said flatly, finishing off his drink.

"How bad do you think it is Eteryn?" the paladin asked, taking the elf's mug and putting it on a table inside. "If something has come through the portal we should at least be able to hold it long enough for reinforcements."

"Not with the skeleton crew that's manning the portal," the elf remarked, putting his hand to his face to stroke his beard. "I was there last week to pick up something from Shattrath. The portal was guarded by a dozen or so warriors, mages and priests from the Horde and the Alliance. If an invasion force stormed through the portal they would overwhelm them quickly. They could reach Nethergrade and Deadmaul within an hour."

"They are the best trained and most determined soldiers out there in that hellhole guarding the portal," Raphon said, a little irritation seeping into his voice. "They have to protect the portal and Azeroth from Ogres and demons and-"

Someone started yelling and the crowd parted quickly, allowing the King of Stormwind and several other humans to rush past the inn on horseback, heading to the Stormwind Command complex. Eteryn watched them go before fixing Raphon with a stare. "There was a Nethergrade mage riding with the king, looking scared for his life and sporting a few injuries."

Raphon glanced between the elf and the mounted party, wondering how Eteryn had been able to pick out such details or a man rushing past. The elf simply patted the paladin on the shoulder and took off in a sprint after the mounted party. Renegade and Raphon shared a glance before calling for the girls; Ren took off straight away but Raphon stayed to wait for his ward.

The girls appeared at the doorway, looking around. Emily opened her mouth to ask Raphon a question by he waved her off. "Come on, Eteryn and Ren are probably at the Command centre already."


	3. Going to Battle

Raphon, Emily and Allyeria pushed through the crowds all trying to see what was going on inside the large garden-like courtyard. At the front of the crowd stood Eteryn and Renegade, towering over the guards that barred their way.

"What's going on?" Emily asked as she approached the elf, standing on the tips of her feet to try see over the large man glaring her down.

The king, the mage and some of the nobles went into SI:7, then High Sorcerer Andromath showed up and went inside. That's about it so far."

"How long do you think they'll be in there? Allyeria asked, standing back behind Raphon and not bothering to try peer into the courtyard.

"No idea," Eteryn answered. he looked down at the young elf and the two humans. "Why don't you guys go check on the supplies we brought, see if we need anything else and try see what you gossip and chatter you can pick up around the city."

"Sure," Emily said, putting a hand on the Allyeria's shoulder. Raphon shook his head, "I think I'll stay here,"

"But," Allyeria started, looking at her guardian with fearful eyes. Someone put a giant planted hand on her shoulder, making her jump and turn around. Renegade stood over the pale-skinned elf, a smile on his blue face. "Don't worry, I'll go with you guys. I'm bored already as it is."

The dranei's offer calmed Allyeria down as she breathed in relief. Emily shot the death knight a glance before pushing through the crowd again, Allyeria and Renegade following suit. Eteryn and Raphon watched them go before turning back to the guarded opening, Raphon sharing stares with one of the guards while Eteryn peered over their heads.

The crowd started to thin as people decided to return to their trades or grew bored of waiting. By the time the great clock sounded three times only a handful of adventurers were left, even the guards at the entrance having given up and sat on the stone floor with talking with the adventurers.

"Mah money's oan th' Legion," said one of the adventurers, a large dwarvern warrior by the name of Thargo. "They tried tae invade Outland a while back. E'en sent a vanguard ben th' portal."

"I agree," said a gnome mage standing next to him. "The chances of anything on Outland forming a large enough force to invade is low. There simple is not enough life and resources there to create and sustain a large enough force. As well there is-"

"I get it get," said the worgen warlock sitting across from the two, raising his hands defensively "I just daan't fin' the Legion is behind this. true the bastards 're aahhht there, but I just 'ave a feelin' it's summit else."

"Not a lot else it could be," Eteryn said from the side. Everyone glanced at the elf leaning against the wall starring at the SI:7 building.

"Whit dae ye hink it is 'en Eteryn?" Thargo asked, everyone turning around to face the elf, awaiting his answer. He didn't answer straight away, instead he kept sighing and looking down.

"Personally I think it's the Legion. However I agree with James, he said, nodding to the worgen, "It doesn't seem right. I know I'm not a warlock or someone tuned to the ebb and flow of magical, natural and cosmic energy, but something about this doesn't seem like the Legion."

"Well then what else could it-"

The door to the SI:7 building burst open, a group of couriers rushing out. The adventurers jumped to their feet and crowded around the doorway to the SI:7 courtyard, the guards getting there first and holding them back while letting the couriers pass. One lagged behind the others, stopping at the opening while the others rushed off.

"Heroes of-"

"Cut to the important stuff please," Eteryn said. The courier blinked and opened his mouth a few times before finding his voice again.

"Nethergrade Keep has come under attack by a legion of brown-skinned orcs calling themselves the Iron Horde. The defenders were caught by surprise and the overwhealmed, and the keep has fallen."

"By Modimus's Beard," Thargo cursed, sharing a shocked look with James, Raphon and the gnome; Eteryn muttered under his breath and looked to the sky and even the guards shared shocked looks. The courier bowed his head and pushed past the group.

"Blasted orcs!" James roared, his fur bunching up as his ears went flat against his head. "Blood-thirsty, red-eyed, murderin' monsters!"  
>"James be quiet," Eteryn said, his voice calm but layered with quiet anger. Slowly the elf turned to face the group, his eyes locking on the wolfman. "These orcs don't belong to the Horde, not the one we know. The courier said it himself. Brown Orcs calling themselves the Iron Horde."<p>

"Brown-skin, green-skin, they're aw monsters, they're aw cold-blooded, murderin'-"  
>"Yet the worgen are not?" Eteryn asked sarcastically, taking a step forwards. James whined and lowered his head, the fire in his eyes dimming.<p>

"But-"

"We need to get to Nethergrade," Raphon said quickly, cutting off Thargo. The paladin stood deathly still, hand held just below his chin as he stared into space. "Regardless of who these orcs are we need to get there."

"Exactly," Eteryn said, about to walk off before catching himself and slapping his forehead. "And we left the mounts at home. Should of thought of that. The warnings did say the Dark Portal I should have thought of getting there."

"Hey!"

The adventurers turned to the voice, Renegade, Emily and Allyeria running up the short flight of stairs with others.

"You guys heard?" Emily asked, concern and shock written across her face.

"Yeah, we're trying to think on how to get to Nethergrade," Raphon said.

"I don't think Nethergrade is the best place to go to at the moment," Renegade said, hands on his swords. "It's crawling with orcs."

"'a baht surwich?" James asked. Eteryn shook his head and put his hand under his chin, mirroring Raphon. "No it's too far. So is the Swamp of Sorrows. We need somewhere close to Nethergrade, like the beach or-"  
>"Th' beach ay coorse!" someone from the back of the group said, catching everyone's attention. The adventurers parted to allow a short red headed dwarf mage. She stopped at the centre of the crowd and looked up at everyone, "Ah did a toor ay duty doon in Nethergrade jist afair th' portal opened. Whenever ah hud time eh'd heed doon tae th' beach an' fesh. Ah ken 'at place weel."<p>

"Well enough to make a portal there?" Eteryn asked, Raphon turning a little green behind him. The dwarf nodded. "Aye, an' Ah coods open a portal far enaw frae th' keep tae make sure we dornt gie caught up in th' barnie as suin as uir bitts burst th' grin,"

"But close enough to get us into the fight. Perfect."

"Alright!" Renegade yelled over the top. He pointed to a few people in the crowd," you, you and you. You too, go and tell everyone you can find we're opening a portal to the Blasted Lands."

"Also make sure 'at some fowk come an' help keep th' portal gonnae. An' supplies, make sure we've got allot ay it," the dwarf mage said. Everyone around her nodded and started to clear an area around her. The people Ren selected ran off to do what they were ordered while a few others ran off to the Pig and Whistle. The dwarf looked about her and stepped into the SI:7 courtyard, her hands staring to glow. Emily and several other mages stepped in after her to help while others vanished into their teleportation spells. Eteryn, Raphon, Allyeria and Renegade stepped off to the side and started checking their weapons and supplies, everyone else in the crowd doing the same; a few of the adventerures, Thargo and James among them, piled the bags and supplies they already had together.

"You know I didn't hear Varian say we're going to fight this Iron Horde," Ren remarked as he checked his weapons again.

"Varian has to confer with the other leaders of the Alliance, maybe even the Horde, check his supplies and finances as well as the soldiers, support, supply trains and all that. He cannot just rush blindly into a conflict," Eteryn said, counting the arrows in his quiver. "That's why its better that we go in first, hold down the Iron Horde long enough for Stormwind and the Alliance to gather themselves."

"The portals about to open!" Emily yelled. Every one of the adventurers present jumped to attention and quickly organized into a large line. The warriors, paladins, monks and death knights stood up the front, followed by the rogues, hunters, battle druids, shamans and the few mages not working on the portal or elsewhere in the city. The warlocks, priests and the rest of the druids and the shamans brought up the rear. Everyone stood in tense silence, eyes locked forward on the swirling disc of rippling air waiting to break; even Allyeria was watching the portal, ready to rush through and not focussing on the people around her in fear.

Eteryn stood at the front of the Hunter line, bow in hand with an arrow already knocked. In front of him Renegade and Raphon stood equally ready, weapons drawn and grim faces locked forward.

The portal shattered, within the swirling hole in space a desolate red-stained land could be seen. As soon as the portal opened the adventurers started rushing forward, stepping through the hole without hesitation. As the lines in front of Renegade and Raphon surged forward Eteryn leant between the two.

"Once more unto the breach, dear friends, once more," he said, smiling. The other two were likewise smiling.

Their smiles dropped when their turn came. They rushed forward, closing the distance to the portal quickly. Raphon closed his eyes. Suddenly a hand came down on his shoulder, making him jump and open them again. He found himself in a dry, desolate beachhead, red dirt spreading before him to the burnt out hills and mountains as dark clouds brewed overhead, spewing lighting bolts more frequently than normal.

"We're here," Renegade said besides him, scanning the hills and the horizon. before the two the adventurers that had gone before were moving slowly in-land, watching the hills and the sky carefully. A paladin stood besides the portal with a group of others, pointing around and talking with the others.

"Raphon, here please," the paladin called out when he spotted the human. Raphon shot as glance at Renegade before heading over.

"Hammond," Raphon said, saluting the paladin as he approached. The paladin returned the gesture and pointed at the others, "this is Edward, Rorick, Cogsgear and Xiang."

The assorted group nodded or said their greetings. Raphon nodded in reply while quickly studying them. Edward was a tall and burly worgen warrior, clad in the armour and clothes of his home Gilneas. Xiang was like-wise a warrior, a pure white panda dressed in the elaborate and decorative armour of Pandaria

Rorick and Cogsgear stood slightly apart from the others, starring at Raphon with the cold unnerving glare that Death Knights had. The dwarf stood with his arms crossed, his runed greataxe hanging from his back. Cogsgear of statue as his race was, still exerting the air of darkness and icy-cold death that the servants of Acherus had. The twin runesblades almost as big as he likewise added to the dangerous air around him.

"We're deciding on a place to set up camp," Hammond said, "we're all agreed that the right here around the portal is a good place as any. It's far enough from the cliffs to offer some protection from artillery and magic. We've got a good view of the approaching landscape and access to the sea."

"We're just deciding on the layout of the camp, where and what should be done with supplies and the manner of defences," Cogsgear said, turning around to look at the landscape. "We will have to have shamans throw up the walls since there are no trees. They can be-"

"Sorry Cogsgear to interrupt," Hammond said, bowing his head to the gnome before turning to Raphon. "We need people to start working on a few of these things while the others watch our arses. Care to help?"

"Of course," Raphon said, hanging his warhammer from his back. "What do you want me to start on?"


	4. So It Begins

Raphon sighed as he threw the chicken bone into the wooden bowl. Setting it aside the paladin picked up a worn blue-leather bound book and began to read. The ground shook and a cloud of dust and dirt showered the ground next to him, none hitting him due to the large red rock he was leaning on. Yells and curses filled the air from behind him while cries of joy, drunken singing and brawls of laughter came from the camp site in front of him. It had been a couple of days since he and the other adventurers had arrive, along with, as they found out later, a group of Horde camped on a ridge south across the beachhead from them.

Raphon flicked a page, tsking and picking out a small shard of metal that had gotten stuck in the page and continued to read, oblivious to the battle raging on behind him. A group of night elf huntresses and gnome warriors ran past, as wounded were carried back to camp. The armies of the Alliance had arrived earlier this morning, helping push back the Iron Horde as they tried to storm the adventurers campsite. It hadn't taken long to push the enemy back and Raphon was just now getting time to relax from the battle.

A boar hit the ground besides the paladin, making him flinch and look up to the sky grimacing before looking over at the animal. It had numerous cuts over its body, a large deep one on the shoulder that the animal couldn't have survived from.

A black-plated hand reached down and rolled the body across, giving the draenei death knight room to sit down. Renegade let out a exaggerated sigh of relief as he sat down and turned to Raphon with a large smile on his face.

"Make ya jump?"

"That wasn't funny the first 17 times you did it. I'm pretty sure we don't need that much meat so quit it," Raphon said as he closed his book; It was pointless reading with Renegade around.

"Well I tried to do it was one of the Iron Orcs, but the guards stopped me."

"Thank the light for the guards then," Raphon muttered. "So besides boar hunting where have you been?"

"I was up at the Deadmaul camp, thinning the ogre's numbers with a few of the guys from here and the Horde camp. Apparently Maraad and Thrall are in agreement when it comes to the Iron Horde."

"Good. We need to work together on this one."

"At least we have leaders who don't want to rip each other's heads off," Renegade remarked, pulling out of his swords and grabbing the boar. Raphon slumped his shoulders and breathed through his nose, 'did he have to do that here?' he thought as he reached into his bag and pulled out a notebook and a quill and inkpot. He slipped the leather bind off and opened to a new page as a night elf appeared at his side.

"Have you seen Eteryn Stormarrow?" she asked, looking around. Raphon shook his head and looked up at the women.

"No I haven- Ruby?" he asked, shocked. Ren's head shot up, his body clanking as he turned around. The night elf laughed and put her hands on her hips, a mischevious glint to her golden eyes. "Long time boys."

"Yeah, it is," Raphon said as he stood up and hugged her. "Just after the siege when you left with Aqutos to practise druidism.

"Bit longer than that Raph," Ruby said as she hugged Renegade. "I think you havn't seen me human since the Shado-Pan monastary."

"Right," the paladin said, thinking back to the time. "You chewed on my foot, and ate my bag. Said it was for old times."

The three laughed, Ruby looking down as she spoke. "Yeah well spend most of your second life a crocodile you find yourself more comfortable in the form than out."

"When did you get here?" Renegade asked, leaning on the rock behind him and crossing his arms. "And should I expect-"

Something came out of nowhere and latched onto the giant's torso, barely moving him but shutting him up. Ren rolled his head but smiled as he wrapped one arm around the purple haired night elf hanging from his chest. "Aqutos to fly out of nowehre and try glomp me?" he finished.

"She's not going to stop still she knocks you over," said a third night elf as she approached, smiling with one hand on a dagger at her side. "So not anytime soon."

Ren smiled to the newcomer, "We have an eternity."

"Elem'mire," Raphon gasped, catching the third elf's attention. "Didn't expect you out here honestly."

"Tyrande asked me to come, saying my skills could come in use. Plus I wanted to keep an eye on your idiots. Elune knows the danger you could cause."

"We're not that bad," Eteryn said as he slid past Elem'mire, planting a kiss on Ruby's cheek and stopping next to Raphon, weapon in hand. "Sorry to be rude, but Maraad's got a mission for us. We're going to assault the portal. Where's Emily and Allyeria?"

"What!" everyone shouted, almost knocking the night elf hunter to the ground.

"Maraad, Khadgar and Thrall have agreed that now is the time to strike the portal since the Iron Horde's hold on Nethergrad and Deadmaul hold has been weakened."

"And he's chosen you to do it brother?" Elem'mirer asked, narrowing her eyes and crossing her arms. "Please tell me you are not in charge."

"No, I mean we're all going. All the adventurers, all the soldiers. Everyone is assaulting the portal and taking the fight to them."

"Wait you don't mean-" Raphon started.

"That's right," Eteryn said, putting a hand on the paladin's shoulder. "We're going to Dreanor Charlie."

"Oh Elune," Elem'mire muttered, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Finally," Ren roared, a wicked grin on his face. "My blades have gotten thirsty."

"Still? Ins't there a giant pile of boars and brown-skin's around here somewhere with your name on them Blue?" Aqutos asked, still latched onto the draenei. Ruby sighed and grabbed the purple haired women, trying to pull her off while Ren ignored the two, holding his swords in front of him smiling.

Eteryn sighed and turned to walk off. "Come on, lets get him to a battlefield before he murders another boar."

* * *

><p>The wind howled through the desolate land, red sand roaring as it blasted across the lands named aptly so. Thunder and lightning clashed and sounded in the skies as the wind and sand thundered around the assembled forces milling around the raised earth. Three figures stood at the front of the combined armies of the Alliance and the Horde, starring down through the narrow opening to the crater below. A massive army or iron bound orcs poured from the giant stone archway, the once sickly green portal now glowing a bright bloody red.<p>

Eteryn watched the Iron Horde pour through the Dark Portal, his hands on his weapon loaded and waiting. Besides him Raphon was muttering prayers of strength, fortitude and swiftness, and wearing down the blue-dyed leather grip on his warhammer.

"Speech time?" Eteryn asked, a light smile playing on his lips. Raphon glanced at him un-amused, never pausing in his speech.

"Save it for after we storm the portal and kick whoever's behind this army love," Ruby said on the other side of Eteryn, leaning over to plant a kiss on the night elf's cheek. "But I much rather put those lips to-"

"Ok that's enough out of you two," Elem'mire said, putting one of her daggers between the two and giving both Eteryn and Ruby glares. "I don't need to know what you two plan to get up to later this night."

"I could stand to hear a bit more," Ren joked, jumping in pain Eteryn reached over his girlfriend and jabbed the dreanei in the ribs through his plate armour.

A horn sounded from the crater, a deafening roar following as the front ranks of the Iron Horde charged forward. Several horns from the Alliance and Horde armies sounded in response and everyone readied; weapons were drawn, shields went up, spells readies and arrows drawn.

"Here we go again," Ruby muttered, her hands starting to grow golden-green scales as her nails grew and sharpened. "Just like the gates of Zin-Azhari."

"If you die on me again by Elune I'm going to get Dyl to bind your soul to a rock and tie it to my bag," Eteryn growled at her, his face growing serious. Ruby smiled sadly and glanced at him. "I don't intend to die again love."

A call went up from the three at the front of the army, soon consumed by the voice of hundreds. Eteryn's party adding their voice to the call as the army around them started to charge.

The second battle for the Dark Portal had begun.


End file.
